Concussion, or mild traumatic brain injury (MTBI), is the most common type of traumatic brain injury. Sports-related concussions have increased over the years. This may be relative to the increased physical stature of athletes and the intensity of contact sports over time. Frequently defined as a head injury with a temporary loss of brain function, concussion can cause a variety of physical, cognitive, and emotional symptoms.
The human body generally is built to protect the brain from traumatic injury. Cerebrospinal fluid surrounds the brain beneath the skull. The skull provides the hardened exterior protection, while the cerebrospinal fluid provides a hydraulic “cushion” that protects the brain from light trauma. However, severe impacts or forces associated with rapid acceleration and deceleration may not be absorbed by this cushion. As they are understood, however, concussions are likely caused by impact forces, in which the head strikes or is struck by an object. In other instances, concussion may be caused by impulsive forces, in which the head moves without itself being subject to blunt trauma, such as in the case of severe whiplash.
Concussive forces may engage an individual's head in a manner that causes linear, rotational, or angular movement of the brain. In rotational movement, the head turns around its center of gravity, and in angular movement it turns on an axis not through its center of gravity. Concussions and their proximate causation remain the center of study and debate. However, it is generally accepted that the threshold amount of blunt force for concussion is approximately 70-75 g. Impacts to the individual's head of this magnitude and greater are thought to adversely affect the midbrain and diencephalon. The forces from the injury are believed to disrupt the normal cellular activities in the reticular activating system located in these areas. Such disruption may produce loss of consciousness, which often occurs in concussion injuries.
The prior art has produced a wide array of protective equipment, such as helmets, mouth guards, and other headgear in an attempt to reduce the number of sports-related concussions. In particular, mouth guards are believed to help prevent concussions as well as protect the user's teeth from damage. Traditionally, mouth guards have been formed of plastic or rubber and engage a user's upper and lower teeth to keep the guard in position. These traditional mouth guards have a tendency to obstruct the user's mouth opening. Accordingly, they obstruct breathing through the mouth, which is required for heavy breathing during athletic exertion. Similarly, they inhibit drinking when placed in a user's mouth. Thus, there is a need for an effective mouth guard that allows for air flow through a user's mouth. There is a further need for a mouth guard that allows a user to drink while wearing the mouth guard.